School Ghoul
by Yuunaru Harukaze
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi ketika manusia setengah ghoul mencari ilmu di Cross Academy? Sekolah dimana manusia dan vampir belajar bersama? Bagaimana jika ghoul itu membuka rahasia sekolah dan bertemu dengan vampir? Apakah mereka akan saling bunuh? Saling benci? Ataukah..


**School Ghoul**

Half-Ghoul! OC x Various

 **Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

 **Special CrossOver: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

Chapter 1

Hajime

OC POV

Namaku Shirosaki Kokoro. Seorang pelajar berusia 17 tahun. Aku menjalani hidupku seorang diri setelah orang tuaku meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu. Begitu pulang dari sekolah aku bekerja sambilan sebagai _messenger_ di kantor CCG.

"Kokoro!"

Aku menoleh. Dari koridor seorang pria berjalan cepat mendekatiku.

"Ah, Kotarou-san. Selamat malam." Aku memberi salam sembari tersenyum.

Setelah berhenti beberapa langkah dariku, pria itu membalas senyumku. Dia adalah Amon Koutarou. Agen CCG kelas satu. Tinggi, tegap, dengan alisnya yang unik. Usia kami terpaut 9 tahun. Tapi bagiku umur bukan masalah, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak aku duduk sekolah dasar, kala dia masuk di Akademi CCG. Dan setelah bekerja sambilan di kantor CCG kami pun semakin dekat.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Iya, setelah ini aku akan ganti baju. Koutarou-san sendiri bagaimana?" Sejenak aku mengamati penampilannya.

"Aku juga sama. Kalau begitu setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak," Amon menjawab dengan cepat sebelum menambahkan, "selain itu aku khawatir karena meningkatnya jumlah serangan ghoul. Dan kau juga tahu tentang _Black Cat_ , bukan? Aku sedang menyelidiki ghoul itu."

Ah, iya. Ghoul dengan topeng kucing hitam. Penyerang dalam gelap malam. Belakangan ini dikabarkan dia sering menyerang remaja yang keluar saat malam. Tidak meninggalkan sisa korban sedikit pun, kecuali darah, tentu saja. Hal yang menjadi ciri khasnya adalah empat garis cakar yang ditemukan di sekitar tempat kejadian.

"Jika memang begitu, aku sangat menghargainya. Terima kasih, Koutarou-san."

"Hm, sama-sama. Nah, segeralah ganti pakaian, akan kutunggu di depan gedung."

"Baik."

oOoOo

Setelah merapikan dasi seragam sekolahku, aku menemui Koutaro-san di depan gedung. Dia tengah mengetik di ponselnya. Aku pun mendekatinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Koutarou-san."

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya memberi pesan pada Mado-san."

"Hmm, tampaknya ada sedikit masalah dalam investigasi hari ini." Aku memulai percakapan setelah kami berjalan.

"Hn? Mengapa?" Dia tersenyum.

"Hari ini Koutarou-san tidak membawa pulang koper putih, koper berat itu. Sekarang pun Koutarou-san mengenakan setelan cadangan yang biasa di loker, mungkin ada noda merah di kemejamu pagi ini."

"Sepatu itu juga sedikit kotor dibagian atas, jelas sekali Koutarou-san berlari dengan cepat sebelum ini. Posturmu sedikit lebih kaku dari biasanya, mungkin luka di bahu atau punggung." Aku berhenti berjalan, begitupun Koutarou-san.

"Terakhir, bagian ini sempat berkerut sebelum aku datang." Aku berjinjit untuk mengelus daerah diantara alisnya. Mengertilah, tinggiku bahkan tak mencapai pundaknya.

"Penjelasannya pastilah Koutarou-san yang kecewa karena suatu kegagalan atau masalah dalam penyelidikan."

"Hahaha… Tidak ada yang luput dari pengamatanmu. Kau cocok menjadi detektif, Kokoro!" Dia mengelus lembut kepalaku, aku tersenyum karenanya.

"Terima kasih. Kuharap aku bisa menjadi detektif yang hebat. Tapi aku lebih suka menjadi seorang penulis novel detektif." Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana lukamu? Apa masih sakit?"

"Aku sudah biasa. Luka seperti ini bukan masalah besar."

"Iya, iya. Pasti dalam ya lukanya?"

"Hmph!" Kulihat dia menahan tawanya, "Oh, bagaimana dengan bacaanmu?"

"Hmm.. Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai membaca novel dari Takatsuki Sen. Gaya menulisnya yang lembut namun berkekuatan dalam membawa suasana. Aku benar-benar memahami apa yang dia tulis. Ah, jadi tidak sabar membeli novel ketujuhnya."

"Sudah kaubaca sejauh itu?"

"Iya, sudah kuselesaikan volume keenamnya. Tapi minggu lalu aku sibuk sekali, bahkan untuk mampir ke toko buku pun aku tak bisa."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika hari minggu ini kita pergi ke toko buku? Kebetulan hari itu kau dan aku mendapat libur." Koutarou-san berujar sambil memandangku. Apa aku melihat warna merah di pipinya?

"Benarkah? Dengan senang hati!" Aku tersenyum lebar. Dan aku merasa warna merah itu semakin jelas. "Ah, bagaimana jika Koutarou-san juga sarapan di apartemenku?"

"Hmm.. Kedengarannya boleh juga."

"Apa ada makanan yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa saja boleh, kecuali masakan pedas."

"Fufufu.. Baiklah!"

Tiba-tiba saja bahuku menabrak orang. Aku terhuyung ke samping, dan Koutarou-san dengan sigap menahanku.

"Tolong maafkan saya, nona." Orang asing itu berbicara.

"Ti-tidak.. Saya juga tidak melihat jalan tadi. Maafkan saya." Aku menunduk sedikit.

Aku merasa orang asing ini aneh. Rambut birunya memang tidak biasa, tapi bukan itu. Entahlah, dia seperti seseorang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tiba-tiba Koutarou-san memeluk pundakku, membawaku lebih dekat dengannya. Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Aku melirik Koutarou-san, matanya menyipit pada orang asing yang sudah berlalu itu. Manik _teal_ itu berkilat curiga.

"Anu.. Koutarou-san?"

"Ah! Maaf, Kokoro!" Koutarou-san menarik lengannya. "Aku.. bergerak tanpa sadar."

"Tidak apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Dengan itu kami berjalan kembali menuju apartemenku.

oOoOo

Third POV

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Koutarou-san." Kokoro membungkuk.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Kokoro. Kita sudah lama saling mengenal, bukan?"

"Ah, itu benar."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam."

"Ya, selamat malam. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Setelah mengunci pintu, Kokoro meletakkan tas dan mulai memasak makan malamnya. Setelah mandi, Kokoro menyempatkan diri menonton siaran di tv. Sambil mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah dia menyimak acara _talkshow_ mengenai ghoul, yang sudah setengah jalan.

" _Dari awal seorang ghoul tidak perlu banyak makan untuk jangka waktu yang lama._ " Terdengar narasumber acara itu berbicara. " _Satu mayat bisa membuat mereka bertahan satu atau dua bulan._ "

"Wah, rupanya seperti itu diet seorang ghoul.." Kokoro bergumam pada dirinya.

" _Ogura-san, apakah ghoul masih belum merasa puas dengan memakan makanan manusia?_ " Pembawa acara pun mengajukan pertanyaan.

" _Tidak, ghoul hanya bisa mendapat gizi dari tubuh manusia._ " Ogura Hisashi, ahli ghoul, menjawab." _Apalagi fungsi lidah mereka berbeda dengan kita. Ketika mereka makan makanan manusia,_ " Layar tv menangkap wajah Ogura, yang kemudian menunjuk lidahnya. _"mereka menganggapnya terasa sangat tidak enak._ "

"Tidak enak?" Kokoro mengerutkan alisnya. Sebelum dia berpikir lebih jauh tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, tugasnya belum selesai!"

Kokoro mematikan tv, kemudian mulai menyisir rambutnya. Pergi ke kamarnya dan mulai sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Meja itu penuh dengan buku dan kertas. Diantaranya terdapat kertas dengan segel lilin bercetak bunga mawar. Setelah berapa jam, pena itu berhenti menulis.

"Ahh.. Akhirnya selesai juga!" Dia mendesah puas, sebelum mebereskan buku-bukunya. Kemudian melirik jam di sudut meja, menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Sebaiknya aku segera tidur. Besok aku harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan." Kokoro tersenyum mengingat ajakan Amon esok hari. "Ah! A-apa ini bisa disebut kencan?" Tangannya menangkup pipinya yang memerah.

"Su-sudahlah! A-aku tidur saja!" Kokoro pun berbaring ke ranjangnya dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Tanpa dia sadari, dari pohon di depan jendela apartemennya, sesosok dalam bayang gelap mengawasinya.

oOoOo

Matahari belum muncul. Namun Kokoro sudah menata tempat tidurnya. Kebiasaannya bangun pagi seperti sudah melekat dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya terbangun secara naluriah. Setelah mandi, dia memakai _dress_ biru dengan _cardigan_ putih. Menyisir rambut sepundaknyanya sebelum menuju dapur, mengenakan apron, dan mulai memasak.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ting! Tong!_

Bel berbunyi, membuat Kokoro mengelap tangannya. Masih mengenakan apron bewarna _cream_ nya, dia berjalan cepat untuk membuka pintu. Di hadapannya berdiri Amon dengan mantel hitamnya. Kaki panjang itu terbalut celana hitam, dan sepatu kulit. Dia tampak lebih muda dari usianya.

"Selamat pagi, Koutarou-san!"

"Selamat pagi, Kokoro. Apa aku datang terlalu pagi?"

"Tidak, malah pas sekali. Sarapannya baru saja matang!"

"Baguslah."

Gadis berambut _raven_ itu mempersilakan Amon masuk. Pria itu menggantung mantelnya, dan tampaklah kemeja putih dengan _sweater_ hijau gelap yang dikenakannya. Mereka langsung menuju meja makan persis di depan dapur mungil Kokoro. Di sana sudah terhidang masakan rumah yang sederhana. Nasi putih, sup tahu, sukiyaki, juga ada _salad_ sayur dan buah.

"Sepertinya enak sekali."

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya mengikuti buku resep. Mari kita sarapan!"

Mereka pun duduk berhadapan. Setelah mengucapkan ' _Ittadakimasu_ ' acara sarapan bersama dimulai.

oOoOo

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, Kokoro memakai mantel cokelatnya dan menyusul Amon yang sudah siap di depan pintu. Setelah memastikan apartemennya terkunci, Kokoro berbalik dan kemudian berjalan di samping Amon. Mereka tengah menuruni tangga saat Amon kembali memuji masakan Kokoro.

"Hmm.. Masakanmu memang lezat, Kokoro!"

"Tadi kau sudah mengatakan itu, Koutarou-san." Kokoro tersenyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku akan mengatakannya berkali-kali."

"Ahaha.. Terserah Koutarou-san saja."

Mereka sampai di depan mobil Amon. Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Kokoro, pria itu segera duduk di belakang kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya.

oOoOo

Mereka tiba di toko buku. Suasananya masih sepi karena masih awal jam buka. Dengan segera Kokoro menuju bagian literatur. Dia mulai menilik rak buku, mencari novel karya Sen Takatsuki. Amon dengan setia berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ah! Ini dia!"tangan mungil Kokoro meraih buku bewarna _cream_.

"Hmm.. Telur Si Kambing Hitam." Amon membaca kanji di sampulnya.

"Kudengar banyak kritikus yang mengatakan Sen Takatsuki mencurahkan kemampuan terbaiknya dalam novel kali ini. Buku ini rilis saat karirnya berada di puncak."

"Begitu rupanya. Nah, hanya buku ini saja?"

"Eh? Eto.. Sepertinya aku harus beli buku pelajaran lagi."

Kokoro segera berbalik menuju bagian buku sekolah. Dan setelah satu jam berkutat dengan buku-buku itu, gadis itu pun membeli 2 buku akademik.

"Kau memang suka belajar ya?" Amon berkomentar saat mereka mengambil antrian kasir.

"Tentu saja, nilai bagus sangat membantu untuk masuk universitas."

"Benar juga, kau sudah kelas 3. Kau ingin ke universitas mana?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin masuk ke perguruan tinggi asrama. Night Class di Cross Academy sepertinya sangat cocok denganku."

"Apa!?" Amon segera tersadar akan pandangan orang-orang kepadanya. Setelah menunduk memberi maaf pada pelanggan toko, dia memelankan suaranya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau akan pergi ke ujung Jepang?"

"Fufufu.. Benar sekali. Maaf jika mengagetkanmu, Koutarou-san."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebagai balasannya biar aku yang membayar bukumu."

"Eh? Jangan!"

"Aku memaksa. Mungkin juga sebagai hadiah perpisahan dariku."

"Perpisahan? Aku tidak pergi untuk selamanya, Koutarou-san! Bahkan jika aku diterima, aku tetap bisa menemuimu saat libur musim dingin, bukan?"

"Ahahah.. Benar juga."

Akhirnya tiba giliran mereka. Amon dengan cepat menyalip Kokoro membayar buku. Walau sempat menolak, namun gadis itu menyerah karena sudah pasti dia akan kalah dengan Amon yang sudah menetapkan.

oOoOo

Matahari terus bergerak. Tanpa terasa mereka telah pergi taman, restoran, dan ke berbagai tempat menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga langit telah gelap. Amon menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen Kokoro.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Koutarou-san. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Kokoro berucap dari sisi luar mobil.

"Terima kasih kembali. _Oyasumi_ , Kokoro!" Gadis itu tersenyum. " _Hai, oyasuminasai._ "

Setelah membalas senyum, Amon menjalankan mobilnya. Kokoro pun berbalik saat mobil itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Sambil membawa tas kertas berisi buku-buku, dia berjalan menuju apartemen. Namun belum jauh melangkah gadis itu berhenti. Dia tersentak.

"Astaga! Aku lupa belanja!" Dia segera berbalik arah menuju minimarket. Kokoro berjalan dengan pelan. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sosok yang mengikutinya dari balik rimbun gelap pepohonan.

oOoOo

"Nah! Semua belanjaan sudah didapat."

Kokoro keluar dari minimarket dengan dua kantung belanja tambahan. Merogoh tasnya, dia melihat jam di _smartphone_ nya. "Aah.. Sekarang sudah lewat jam makan malam. Aku harus bergegas." Dia mulai berjalan cepat.

Sosok bayangan itu bergerak. Mengikuti gadis berambut hitam tanpa suara. Namun Kokoro pun mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diikuti. Hal yang menjadi kekhawatirannya adalah jalanan yang entah bagaimana sangat sepi.

" _Kami-sama! Siapa yang mengikutiku?!"_ Hatinya menjerit seraya mempercepat langkah kakinya. Berharap dia segera sampai ke apartemennya, atau paling tidak bertemu dengan jalanan yang ramai akan orang-orang. Nafasnya tercekat kala tiba-tiba dirinya dihadang seseorang.

"KYAAA!"

Kokoro berteriak saat tubuhnya dilempar ke arah gang yang gelap. Tubuhnya menghantam tembok di ujung gang. Cukup keras hingga tercipta retakan pada dinding itu. Tangannya yang tiba-tiba mati rasa melepaskan bawaannya. Membuat semua isinya berhamburan di jalan.

Dia menjadi lebih panik saat merasa ada tangan yang kuat mencengkeram kedua bahunya. Mencegahnya membebaskan diri. Dengan susah payah dia membuka matanya. Memfokuskan diri pada wajah penyerangnya. Dalam cahaya yang temaram, dia melihat seorang pemuda, berambut biru. Orang itu.. Tidak salah lagi!

"Si-Siapa…?" Gadis itu terbata, bertanya pada orang asing yang pernah menabraknya kemarin.

Tapi pemuda itu menjawab dengan diam. Dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Kokoro. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh gadis yang ketakutan itu.

"Ah~ Sungguh aroma yang manis."

Kokoro mulai merasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Tingkah aneh dari penyerangnya, membuat berbagai spekulasi mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. Dan dugaan yang paling mungkin adalah dugaan yang paling mengerikan. Penyerangnya adalah seorang _ghoul_!

"Le-lepaskan a-aku!" Suara Kokoro terdengar sangat putus asa. Dia tahu dirinya sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Orang di depannya jelas lebih kuat, bahkan bisa seratus kali lebih kuat darinya.

"Mengapa saya harus, _Milady_?" Ghoul itu terdengar layaknya seorang _gentleman._ Dia pun menarik dirinya. Kokoro bisa melihat wajah tampan ghoul itu. Ghoul itu tersenyum seperti seorang pangeran, namun Kokoro tahu itu adalah senyum palsu sebagai penutup nafsu buasnya.

"Nah, izinkan saya untuk menyantapmu!" Kokoro melihat manik biru di depannya berkilat menjadi merah dengan _sclera_ hitam. Dan detik berikutnya, Kokoro merasa sakit luar biasa di bahu kirinya.

"AAAKKHH!" Jeritan pilu itu menggema dalam malam.

Namun sayang, tak ada yang mahluk lain yang mendegarnya. Tubuh Kokoro merosot saat lengan kuat itu melepasnya. Dari bahunya mengalir _liquid_ kental bewarna merah yang sangat dikenalnya. Darah segar miliknya mengalir deras hingga membentuk genangan di bawah tubuhnya. Dengan kepayahan tangan kanannya mencoba menghentikan pendarahan.

"Astaga _._ Kau terasa sangat enak, Nona _._ Enak dan manis."

Ghoul itu tersenyum dengan kegilaan. Darah yang menetes dari mulutnya menambah kesan menakutkan bak binatang buas. Kengerian, ketakutan, keputusasaan, dan ketidakberdayaan tertulis jelas di wajah gadis itu. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat, pikirannya kacau. Dia seperti berada di mana waktu berhenti.

"Wah~ Sungguh ekspresi yang bagus. Saya jadi tak sabar ingin segera menelan seluruh dirimu, Nona."

"Ku-kumohon.. le-lepas.. lepaskan aku.."

"Tidak bisa. Dagingmu sangat lembut dan lezat. Darahmu pun sangat manis. Yang sepertimu tidak datang dua kali. Sayang sekali, Nona."

Ghoul itu berpura-pura menyesal. Kokoro tampak tak bisa bereaksi, kala ghoul itu mengeluarkan kagunenya. Empat buah tentakel melesak keluar dari balik pinggangnya. Diikuti dengan tawa gilanya. Tentakel itu bewarna merah dengan ujung biru gelap. Sisik tajamnya pun bekilat-kilat.

"AAAAKKHH!"

Sekali lagi Kokoro berteriak saat salah satu tentakel itu menembus tubuh ringkihnya. Darah gadis itu keluar semakin membabi buta, bahkan hingga dimuntahkan dari mulutnya. Kagune itu menggulung menyiksa Kokoro dari dalam, kemudian keluar dengan membawa segenggam hati. Ghoul itu menarik kagunenya, menjatuhkan organ itu ke telapak tangannya.

"Hihihi.. Lihatlah, _Milady_. Bukankah ini seperti kau? Kokoro, yang berarti hati." Dan dengan sekali lahap, ghoul itu menelan hati Kokoro bulat-bulat.

Nafas gadis itu mulai melemah. Tubuhnya tak bisa dia gerakkan lagi, namun rasa sakit yang dirasanya masih menjadi-jadi. Iris birunya tampak menggelap, menatap ghoul itu dengan kelopak yang sangat berat. Inikah akhir hidupnya? Menyusul kedua orang tuanya seperti ini?

"Mmm.. Sudah kuduga. Hatimu sungguh lezat. Saya akan sangat menikmati makan malam ini, _Milady."_ Ghoul itu menatap Kokoro sembari tersenyum dengan menawan. "Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, saya akan memberitahu nama saya." Gadis di depannya tampak akan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Nama saya adalah Hajime Riku. Nona bisa memanggil saya, Riku. Atau.." Senyum itu semakin lebar. Kemudian salah satu kagune itu menggores dinding di sampingnya. Meninggalkan bekas yang tampak seperti cakar. "Si Kucing Hitam."

" _Apa ini? Jadi.. aku diserang ghoul yang dicari Koutarou-san?_ "

"Nah, selamat tidur, _Milady_." Keempat kagune itu mengambil ancang-ancang.

" _Tidak.. Kumohon.. Siapapun.. Tolong aku.._ "

Tanpa disangka oleh siapa pun, beberapa bongkahan baja jatuh di atas mereka. Rupanya gang itu bersebelahan dengan gedung yang tengah di perbaiki. Dan baja yang menggantung diatas mereka jatuh menimpa Riku. Menyisakan sedikit jarak di depan gadis itu.

"A-apa… yang…"

Suara Riku yang lemah adalah hal terakhir yang didengar Kokoro, sebelum dirinya ditarik ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued-_

.

.

 **Author Note!**

 **Hello, Yuunaru disini!**

 **Panggil Yuu aja yaa..! Nyehehe.. :D**

 **Nah, ini dia FF baruku, Tokyo Ghoul dengan crossover spesial bersama Vampire Knight. Didasari oleh pikiran Yuu yang berbunyi: "** _ **Gimana kalo ghoul ketemu vampire ya**_ **?" dan beberapa FF crossover yang sama dari author lain pun memberi semangat dan keberanian untuk membuat FF ini!**

 **Gimana chapter pertamanya? Buat chapter pertama panjang banget, ya? Yah, biar jelas latar dua OC aku ini. Shirosaki Kokoro dan Hajime Riku. Karena di Jepang nama keluarga disebutkan pertama, jadi Yuu ngikut aja deh.. Tapi kalau Yuu salah soal nama belakang yang dijadikan nama panggilan, mohon beri tahu ya!**

 **Silakan tinggalkan kesan, kritik, maupun saran readers di kolom komentar!. :D**

 **Yosh! Udah dulu curcolnya. *Gila panjang amat A/N nyaa***

 **Sekian, dan sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaa!**

 **SIGN**

 **Yuunaru**


End file.
